Quinn's Twin Brother
by Let'sFetz1998
Summary: Quinn's twin brother, Charlie, transfers to McKinley. He is a really great football player so he joins the football team. Only problem is his very, very, very big secret that only his family knows about.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Chapter 1:**

Everone stopped what they were doing and looked to the front doors of McKinley High School.

The head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, walked in the school but that wasn't what chought everyones attention. It was the handsome boy who walked next to her.

He was obviously her brother or twin brother 'cause they looked almost exactly alike. His eyes were the same hazel colour as Quinns and their hair was the same blonde tone.

Brittany and Santana were standing at their lockers when they heard a group of Cheerios wispher.

"He is sooo handsome!"

"Yeah, he is totally cute."

"Did you know Quinn had a twin brother?"

'Quinn has a twin?' thought Santana. She turns back to Brittany.

"Quinn has a twin brother?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "She never told us about him. And there is no other bedroom in their house. Where do you think he lived?"

"No idea. But I will find out."

Santana turns around and crashes into someone.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." says a masculine voice.

Santana looked up at the boys face and her jaw hit the floor.

'HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE, Q!' she screams in her head. 'And he is super cute.'

"You are super cute." Santana says without realizing it.

"Hey, S. Don't flirt with my twin brother. That's gross. By the way. Santana and Brittany that's Charlie. Charlie the blonde girl is Brittany and the speechless one is Santana." says Quinn.

That snapped Santana out of her fantasys.

"W-what? I am NOT speechless. I'm just surprised to see the super cut and hot guy version of you."

Brittany and Quinn just laughed and Charlie chuchled a bit before fully turnig to Santana.

"Do you maybe want to show me the school. I don't want to walked around with my emarrasing little sister." He grins at Quinn.

"I'm not emarrasing! And Santana, you can have him. But I warn you he's SUPER annying." With that she takes Brittany's hand and walks away.

Charlie turns to Santana, who just stares at him. He waves his hand in front of her face and she snaps out of it.

"Sorry. So ehm. Let's go."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"And this is the gym." Santana opened the door and walked into the gym.

"Cool."

Santana turned to Charlie. "Do you play anything? Baseball? Soccer? Football?"

"Yeah. I play football. And you are a cheerleader?"

He looked at the Cheerio uniform she was wearing. 'She looks so hot.'

Santana looked down as her cheeks began to turn red.

"Yeah" She looked back up at the blonde boy. "You should join the football team. They need a good player."

They smiled at each other.

"I will. But I have one condition." He took a step closer to the cheerleader.

Santana gazed into Charlie's hazel coloured eyes and whispered.

"Yes?"

"You have to be my own personal cheerleader." He grins down at her.

'OK. Time to come back to my old self.' Santana thought.

She smirked at the football player and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would _love _to be you're personal -"

"God! Santana! Get of my _brother_!"

The pair jumped apart and looked towards the doors were a smirking Quinn was standing, behind her the giggling Cheerios.

Charlie cleared his throat and turned back to Santana.

"See you around, Santana."

"Yeah. Bye."

The girls giggled even louder when the boy was out of the gym.

"Shut up!" mumbled a blushing Santana.

...

Santana was at her locker when someone called her name. She turned around to see Quinn walking towards her.

"What's up, Q?" She turned back to her locker.

"I want you to leave Charlie alone."

Now Santana's whole attention was on Quinn.

"What?!" She glared at the head cheerleader. "He can hang out with whoever he wants to!"

Quinn's face softened.

"Listen, S. He just seems like a regular guy. But he is _so_ not like the other guys."

"What do you mean?"

"He is scared, S. Really scared. Scared that no one will except him. His last school didn't."

Santana was shocked.

"He is gay?!"

"What? NO! No, he's not. But I can't tell you what it is. He has to tell you on his own."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Does anyone has a guess what is going on with Charlie? What is his BIG secret?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**Enjoy :)**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"How was the 1st day at your new school, honey."

Russell, Judy, Quinn and Charlie Fabray were sitting in their dining room, eating dinner.

Charlie looked up at his mom.

"It was great. I made new friends, joined the football team and the teachers are all very nice."

Quinn gave him a look.

"Well, most of them. Two or one."

Judy smiled at her son.

"That's great, honey."

The boy looked to his right at his dad who smiled proudly at him.

"You become just like your old man, Charles. How about the ladies? Someone caught your eye?"

Charlie blushed and looked down at his food. Judy and Russell laughed.

"I wish he hadn't. She is dangerous. She'll might break your heart, brother." said Quinn.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Judy.

Charlie's cheeks were as red as a tomato when he mumbled.

"Santana Lopez."

"Santana Lopez? Maribel and David's daughter?" asked Judy.

The boy nodded.

"Good choice. She is a hottie."

"Dad!" "Dad!" "Russell!"

"What?"

"Ew. That's so gross. I'll go up to my room."

"Me too."

...

The next day at school, Charlie was standing at his locker when a short brunette girl and an obvious gay boy approached him.

"Good morning, new student. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. Named after my idol the fabulous, Barbra Streisand."

"And I am Kurt Hummel. Gay, proud and single."

He winked at the blonde boy.

"Ehm. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Charlie, by the way. Charlie Fabray."

Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I heard you and Quinn are twins. Seems like you are the good twin."

Charlie shook his head.

"No, actually. Quinn is the good one."

The duo looked shocked.

"Well, anyways. We were hoping that you would like to join glee club." says Rachel with a bright smile.

"Oh no, sorry but I can't really sing or dance."

"I'm sure you have a lovely voice."

Charlie smiled at the two.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have to go to class now. See you around."

...

"What do you think is wrong with Charlie?"

Santana and Brittany were sitting on the bleachers and watched the football team practice when Santana spoke.

She was staring at the blonde football player. He outran everyone who was following him and made a touchdown.

"I don't know. He seems normal to me. And he is definitely hot."

The two Cheerios bit their lips and turned back to watching the boy.

"I want to know what's wrong with him." mumbled Santana thoughtful.

...

"You told her something!"

Quinn looked up from her bag. She was the last one in the Cheerios locker room.

"What?"

"She was watching me the whole time. But not the good kind of watching."

"I may have told her that you are not like the other guys. Nothing more."

Charlie looked fearful and nervous.

"She's gonna find out. She's gonna hate me."

Quinn laid a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"You are a really handsome and good guy. I'm sure Santana would like to get to know you more. If you want her to like the real you then you have to tell her."

Charlie began to cry.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your live. I never wanted to be like this. I'm sorry."

"You are the best twin brother in the world, Charlie. I love you, so much. Mom, dad and I will love you till we die. You didn't ruin my live or mom's or dad's. We love and accept you for who you are, forever."

"I love you too, baby sister."

Charlie wiped away his tears and smirked at Quinn.

"Hey! I'm just 10 minutes younger than you!"

The siblings laughed.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**More guesses? What's going on with Charlie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**Enjoy :)**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The doorbell rang at the Fabray's house.

"I'll get it!" screamed Charlie.

He ran to the door and opened it.

"Santana?"

Santana looked up at Charlie and smiled lovingly.

"Hi, Charlie. Can I come in?"

"Ehm." Charlie cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure." He opened the door wider. "Come in."

"By the way, where did you live? I've never seen you here before."

Charlie became nervous.

"Ehm. I lived with my aunt and uncle. I was actually in a hospital the last 4 months."

That wasn't a lie. He really was in a hospital in New York.

"A hospital? Are you okay?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yes. Everything is fine. And I live with my parents and sister again, that's good, too."

"Can I see your room. I never knew here was a 3rd bedroom."

"Yeah, I live downstairs in the basement."

...

Charlie and Santana were lying on the boy's bed, watching '_Two and a half Men' _when Quinn came downstairs.

"Hey, Santana. I didn't knew you were here."

Santana looked to where Quinn was standing.

"I wanted to see Charlie."

The boy turned off the TV and looked to his twin sister.

"Did you want something?"

Quinn nodded.

"I wanted to remember you that you have to go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. Thank you. I almost forgot."

"Why do you have to go to a doctor, Charlie. Is everything alright?"

Quinn went back up to her room.

"Yes, Santana, everything is okay."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?"

Charlie couldn't stand the sad look on Santana's face.

Go on a date with me and I'll tell you everything."

Santana thought for a moment before answering. She took a deep breath and said.

"..."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ha, ha! I'm evil! Muhahaha! Anyways, what do you think Santana will say? Yes or no?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**Enjoy :)**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Previously:_

_"Go on a date with me and I'll tell you everything."_

_Santana thought for a short moment before answering. _

_"..."_

__"Yes, I'd like that."

...

"Dad?"

Russell turned around to see his nervous son standing in the doorway of his office.

"Yes, Charlie?"

The boy sat down on the brown leather couch.

"I have a date tomorrow. After I go to Dr. Stephano, of course."

"And you need my advice?"

Charlie nodded. A big proud smile made its way on Russell's face.

"Who is the girl? Is it Santana?"

The boy grinned up at his dad.

"Yes, and I promised her to tell her."

Russell's eyes widened. He took his sons hands in his.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I want her to know the real me."

"That's a huge decision. You have to be completely sure about this."

The father and son moment was interrupted when Judy came into the room.

"Oh hey, honey. Did I interrupt something?"

The men shook their heads.

"Just a father-son conversation. Our big boy has a date tomorrow."

The mother squealed exited.

"Oh my. My son grows up, Who are you taking out?"

"Santana."

"The Lopez's daughter? Oh. I so have to talk with Maribel about that. She'll be so exited."

She ran out of the room to their telephone.

"Oh my god." mumbled Charlie.

A confused looking Quinn came into the room.

"Okay. Who gave mom drugs?"

"Nobody. She just found out that I have a date with Santana tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? Well you definitely can't fuck her. You know why."

Charlie huffed.

"I know that. And I don't have sex on the first do you think I am?"

"Oh, and don't get her pregnant."

"Dad! You know I can't do that!"

Russell and Quinn just laughed.

...

Charlie knocked nervously on the Lopez's front door. He was wearing grey pants, a black dress shirt, black converse and a grey tie.

"Hello, Charlie. Come in. Santana should be ready in a minute."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez."

"Oh. Call me Maribel."

"Charlie."

The boy turned to the stairs.

"Wow." said Charlie. "You look so beautiful."

Santana wore a tight red dress and dark red high heels.

"Oh my god. Mija, you look soo beautiful."

The young latina blushed at both compliments.

"Thank you. Shall we go, Charlie?"

The Fabray boy nodded.

"Of course. I was nice meeting you, Mrs. Lopez."

"Maribel."

"Sorry. Maribel."

"It was nice to meet you, too. I didn't even knew Quinn had a twin _brother_. I always thought it was a sister. But anyways, have fun. And behave."

The older brunette gave her daughter a hug and went back into the living room, probably to call Judy and talk about how exiting it is that their children are going out.

...

"So, where are we going?" asked Santana as Charlie drove down the street.

"I thought _Breadstix_ if you like?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

...

Charlie and Santana were sitting in front of each other after they were led to a free table.

"So, how's school?"

"You want to talk about school?" giggled Santana.

Charlie blushed.

"Sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

Santana sighed.

"I really like you, Charlie."

"I really like you, too"

"If you want to be together with me you have to tell me what's wrong with you. You can trust me, Charlie."

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Okay. Ehm. I'm-"

"Look who we have here, Fabgay and Ms. fake tits."

"Are you stalking us, Karofsky?"

The big guy laughed.

"Why would I stalk you? Everyone would rather stalk Jewfro than you two."

"Come on, Charlie. We're going."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I have to end it here. I hurt my wrist while I was practicing with my band and I have to sleep now. So, good night and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Uh, and thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favs and what ever there is, follows or something like that :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN GLEE  
**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I'm sorry."

Santana and Charlie were standing in front of Santana's house.

"You don't have to be sorry, Charlie. You didn't knew Karofsky would be there. But it doesn't matter, because I had fun."

"I'll tell you another time. I promise. Maybe on our 2nd date?"

Santana nodded smiling.

"I'd like that."

They both leaned in to kiss each others cheeks but ended up giving the other a peck on the lips. They stared at each other before beginning to laugh.

"Wow. Okay, we have to practise on that. But, wow, I love your lips."

"I love your too, Charlie." mumbled Santana, blushing.

Both leaned back in and began to heavily make out.

"Stop making out, kids."

The teens jumped apart and looked at a smirking Maribel Lopez, who was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." mumbled both teens.

"Come in, Santana. I have to talk to you. And you better go home too, Charlie. Your father will want to have a talk with you."

"Okay. Goodbye, Mrs. Lopez."

"Maribel."

"Maribel. Bye, Santana. See you at school."

**/././././././**

"She said that?! Oh, I wish I was there. Your face must have been hilarious!"

Quinn was laughing her ass off when her twin brother told her about his date.

"It was bad! First Karofsky and then that! I'm lucky she still wants to have a 2nd date!"

"Just forget it and take your 2nd chance. But anyways, did you tell her?"

Charlie sighed frustrated.

"No. I wanted to but then Karofsky came."

Quinn hugged him.

"I love you and I can see that you really want to tell her but please be carefull. I don't want to see you hurt, again."

"What happened with Mary won't happen again, Quinn. She was a bitch and she played with me. I know that Santana isn't like her. She's different."

"I know Santana. But if you believe there is good in her then I trust you."

The twins were lying on Charlie's bed. With the boy spooning his sister from behind.

"I love you, so much, Quinn. Thank you for supporting me. I wouldn't have made it if you weren't there for me. I love you."

He was quietly crying into Quinn's neck.

"I love you, too. I am and won't ever be mad at you. You were my brother when we were born and you will always be. You're my brother forever."

**/././././././**

****"Russell!"

"Is something wrong, darling?"

Russell ran down the stairs to Charlie's room.

Judy was smiling adoring at the boy's bed.

"It's like old times." whispered the mother.

Russell wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled at their twins.

Charlie was lying on his back with his arms around his sister. Quinn's head and right hand were lying on Charlie's flat and muscular chest.

"They look adorable." gushed Judy.

"Yeah, they do."

"Come on, Russell. Let's let them sleep."

"Okay, darling."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The next day, Quinn and Charlie woke up in each others arms.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, baby sister."

"Stop calling me that! It's just 10 minutes, you girl!"

"I'm not a girl!"

Quinn laughed.

"Whatever you say." she teased.

"Shut up!" shouted Charlie but his twin was already up the stairs.

Charlie went over to his mirror and took of his t-shirt. He looked at his chest and ran a hand over it.

"You became so handsome, honey."

The boy turned around to see his mother walking towards him.

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

Judy stroked her son's slightly scratchy cheek.

"Go take a shower and get ready, we're having a family day. Oh, and please shave."

"No! I want to grow a mustache."

Judy looked at her son, irritated.

"Why do you want to grow a mustache?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know. They look funny."

He grinned at his mom.

Judy hit him in the back of his head.

"You are NOT growing a mustache, Charles Lucas Fabray!"

Charlie laughed.

"I was just kidding, mom. Can you go now? I want to get ready."

"Okay. Love you, honey."

"Love you, too, mom."

**/././././././**

"Can you please tell me where we're going?"

Charlie and Russell sitting in their Mercedes SL 63 AMG. Quinn and Judy were already there. Where ever 'there' is.

Russell sighed annoyed.

"I can't tell you. It is a surprise, Charles!"

'Oh fuck. He called me Charles.' thought Charlie anxious.

"Okay, daddy."

Beep! Beep!

Charlie pulled out his cell phone.

**(I have no idea about English text message language. So, if you find any mistakes tell me :) ) **

_1 new text message from Santana3_

_Hi, C-man. U wanna hang out today? x__  
_

He smiled and tipped a reply.

_Sorry I cant. Family day. Maybe 2moro? x_

_Yeah. Sounds good. What r u doing with ur family?__  
_

_I have no idea! They wont tell me!   
_

_Ha Ha. Then good luck. See u 2moro. 3 xxxx  
_

_Bye 3 xxxx  
_

Charlie looked up through the front window. **(How is it named?)**

"Dad! Watch out!"

BÄM!

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Dunn, dunn, dunnnnn! **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year... again :D  
**


End file.
